falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolutionary War
The Revolutionary War was a concerted effort by the Army of Revolution to bring the Detroit Wasteland under their control through the capture of its major settlements. Overly broad and ambitious in its scope, the war was ultimately a failure for the Revolutionaries, costing them much of their manpower and resources. However, it also saw an expansion of their territory, bringing two settlements under their control. Background Army of Revolution Having been nearly driven from the city in the late 2260s, the Army of Revolution had spent the last decade and a half rebuilding. Working from its headquarters in a pre-war mental hospital outside of the city proper (and thus beyond the reach of their enemies), the Revolutionaries had been recruiting from (and even conscripting) raiders, mercenaries and scavengers into their ranks. The result was a dramatic swelling of their numbers, even if many of those soldiers were of poor quality and lacking in actual experience. Behind them, however, was a core of professional, well-trained and driven soldiers, many of whom were now second-generation members of the Army of Revolution. Under the command of Colonel Olivia Milton, the revolutionaries had been reinvigorated, and had begun preparations for overt moves against their enemies. Aiding the Army of Revolution’s cause was the rise of the Foundry in the Flint River region. The Foundry did appear to share the Revolutionaries’ humanocentric ideals and militaristic bent, which provided the basis for an alliance between the two groups. While too far away to provide any direct military assistance to the Revolutionaries (And having their own issues to deal with), the Foundry had begun supplying the Army of Revolution with weapons, considerably bolstering their arsenal and leading to a greater consistency of the equipment across their forces. Finally, the Army of Revolution had expanded its intelligence gathering capabilities in the lead-up to the war. A network of scouts and spies had created a more complete picture of the present dispositions and capabilities of their targets, as well as the current fragile state of relationships between them. Their intelligence suggested that the various settlements were unlikely to cooperate with each other, and would be more inclined to take care of their own defences then provide aid against an attack. Detroit Wasteland Communities By 2283, five major communities existed within the Detroit Wastelands, each wielding a considerable degree of influence. Grand Central in the city’s south-west was the largest and wealthiest community in the wasteland, and was its primary trading port with the rest of the region. Park Lane on the outskirts of the Downtown region also was a trading hub and served as a centre for the mercenary trade. Chryslus Castle in the north was a heavily armed bastion that had built up its own rather militant control of its region. Scrap Iron City in the northwest was the centre for the city’s scavengers and produced a considerable output of recovered material. Finally, while smaller then the others, Baggie High was a centre for the chem trade, as well as being a major population centre. Two other communities also registered were a part of the Army of Revolution’s plans. While Arsetown did not produce anything of value and had little to offer, it was still a population centre that would need to be bought to heel if they were to control the entire city. Radio Free Detroit, on the other hand, was not a traditional settlement. However, it did serve as a hub for the flow of information, and was seen as being a threat to the Revolutionaries’ operations. At this point, relationships between the various communities were considered to be strained at best. Grand Central and Park Lane had a long-standing rivalry over trade and influence that prevented the two from cooperating on any level. Chryslus Castle was isolationist and refused involvement with other communities, but also resented Park Lane for its support of Scrap Iron City, which it still saw as being a breakaway state rather then an independent community. In turn, Scrap Iron City resented Chryslus Castle for its attempts to bring it back under their control, and was somewhat dependant of Park Lane for supplies. Finally, none of the other communities liked Baggie High, but all still recognised its legitimacy. Black Skull Company Originally formed as a counter to the Army of Revolution, Black Skull Company had gone on to become the Detroit Wasteland’s premier mercenary command. With the Revolutionaries’ retreat from the city proper, their focus had shifted towards mercenary work with very little attention given to their diminished former enemies. This move had ultimately cost them, as a 2279 effort to wipe out the Zug Island super mutants had instead resulted in the company suffering severe losses, including the death of their commander. For the last four years, Black Skull company had been slowly rebuilding under Commander Stan Wendell. The process had been hindered by their choosy nature and only hiring those who had proven reputations and were in good standing. While this did result in a pool of skilled operatives, it also meant that the organisation was slow to replenish its ranks. Added to this, Wendell was unwilling to take on high-risk assignments that would potentially compromise his unit or expose it to severe losses. Other Groups The communities that the Army of Revolution had targeted still represented only a portion of the city as a whole, tiny islands of civilisation in a sea of chaos. In order to attack and hold these settlements, the Army of Revolution would need to cross potentially dangerous territory that would be rife with all manner of hazards. Feral Ghouls and other wildlife was a persistent threat, one that was hard to actively plan for. Instead, the Army of Revolution used scouts to clear the way for their forces and map out safe passages. Raiders represented another threat, one that was harder to deal with. While no raider band would have been able to defeat the army on its own, their oft unpredictable and desperate nature meant that they could threaten their forces in other ways. Raiders could potentially pick off scouts and couriers, attack supply trains, harass encampments and so on. While this risk could not be entirely avoided, the Army of Revolution had taken moves to at least minimise it and reduce the potential damage they might suffer from such attacks. Two large and well-organised raider bands posed particular threats to their operations. The Scrap Dogs occupied the Henry Wainwright Towers, essentially blocking the approach to the northern flank of Park Lane. Likewise, Cake or Death occupied the RNG Ammunition Factory, putting them close to both Scrap Iron City and Chryslus Castle. The Army of Revolution could not spare the time and manpower to wipe them out, but both would need to be dealt with before they could become threats. Finally, the Zug Island Super Mutants proved to be an unpredictable threat. While they were primarily only a threat to Grand Central, the mutants were known to roam far into the city and occupy chunks of it for reasons understood only by them. While Zug Island itself fell outside of their expected operational area, the presence of mutant patrols could not be discounted. As such, the pan was to isolate and contain Super Mutants when encountered, but not to seek out confrontation. History Opening Moves Even before the opening of the conflict, the Army of Revolution had laid the groundwork for their plans. A series of supply depots, forward bases and watchtowers had been constructed across the thinly populated north-western side of the city, allowing them to advance their forces without being observed and providing them with resources with which to mount their operations. In the early spring of 2284, the Army was ready to strike, Their first move, however, was not an aggressive one. Instead, representatives of the Army of Revolution met with Mrs. Mothrapickles, the leader of Cake or Death to buy her off. In exchange for a large supply of caps and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, she would leave their forces alone while they moved on Scrap Iron City and Chryslus Castle. Likewise, it was expected that her raiders would not be attacked by the Army of Revolutions’ troops. Mrs. Mothrapickles agreed, effortlessly eliminating one threat to their operations. With that issue dealt with, the Army of Revolution launched its first attack, targeting Scrap Iron City. Caught unawares and unable to deal with such a large force, the city’s defenders were quickly overwhelmed and surrendered to the invaders. After a brief transitional period, largely concerned with placing AoR officers in charge of matters, Scrap Iron City resumed its normal operations but now serving to support their conquerors. The survivors of the city’s defenders were given a choice between conscription or execution, with the vast majority choosing the former. Having secured their first objective, the Army of Revolution launched the second stage of their operation. This involved splitting their force into three smaller task forces. The first and smallest of them would be directed towards Baggie High, another one of their targeted settlements. The second, far larger then the first, was directed towards Chrylus Castle, with the goal of conquering it as well. The third and largest taskforce would make the long trek southwards towards downtown, with the objective of taking Park Lane. Once all three were secured, the Army would consolidate their forces and then move on their final and most distant objective, Grand Central. Baggie High The Baggie High task force made swift progress towards their objective, encountering only minimal resistance from wild animals and stray raiders. In turn, several raider gangs were attacked along the way, with their surviving members captured and again given the choice of joining the army or death. More importantly, the task force did not encounter any opposition from the Cake or Death Gang, who allowed them to traverse their territory without incident. By this point, news of what had happened to Scrap Iron City was beginning to filter out as traders and couriers found the city occupied. Baggie High’s leadership realised that they would be the next in the line of fire, and began moves to shore up their defences against a possible attack. The Toxic Wastors, the raider gang turned city police force, took up positions to defend their city, while volunteers helped to bolster their ranks. Unfortunately, the gang proved to be unprepared for both the sheer numbers of the Army of Revolutions’ assault, as well as the better quality of their troops. Their initial skirmishes turned into bloody, one-sided slaughters as the Toxic Wastors were simply outmatched and proved to be incapable of opposing the invaders. Realising that turning them back or even slowing them was a lost cause, the Toxic Wastors fell back to Baggie High itself to consolidate their forces. That effort also proved to be futile, as the Army of Revolution attacked the settlement with an overwhelming force. Despite their best efforts, the Toxic Wastors were unable to hold back the tide, and quickly broke under the assault. The Army of Revolution was able to secure the settlement with only light losses, with the Task Force quickly reporting their success. While again the Army of Revolution put the settlement’s resources to work serving them, the surviving Toxic Wastors were not as lucky as the Scrap Iron City defenders. They and the community’s former leadership were simply rounded up an executed. Chryslus Castle Like its counterpart, the Chryslus Castle task force made swift progress towards their objective, again encountering only minimal resistance from raiders and other hazards. Unfortunately for them, that would prove to be the end of their good fortune and something of an omen of what was to come. As they approached the settlement, the Army of Revolution began to encounter forces from Chryslus Castle. Initially simply consisting of patrols and scavenging teams, as the revolutionary forces advanced they encountered a surprisingly complex and well-ensconced network of watch towers and outposts, designed to give the community forward warning against such an attack. The revolutionaries had to use brute force tactics to wipe these obstacles out, which cost them precious time, manpower and munitions (such as grenades and missiles) to clear. At the same time, their forces were harassed by the Chryslus Castle Guard, who were doing their utmost to slow the assault while buying time for the community to ready its defences. Consequently, by the time the Army of Revolution reached Chrylsus Castle, they found its defenders well dug in and ready to fight to defend their homes. An initial push at the castle’s walls failed, with the Castle Guard holding their ground and the defences remaining intact. Frustrated, the Army of Revolution changed tactics, launching attacks against three sides of the city at once in an effort to split the defences. This tactic did work to a degree, costing the City Guard precious manpower and supplies, but still did not provide the breakthrough they needed. Not wanting to lose momentum, Major Ken Pendleton, the commander of the invasion force, sent runners to Baggie High to request reinforcements. At the same time, his force dug in and did their best to surround the city and cut it off. In turn, Chryslus Castle did their best to slip runners out of the city in order to inform the other communities of the Detroit Wasteland of what was happening. While Chryslus Castle was isolationist and had little love for the other settlements, its leaders felt they had a duty to warn them while also holding out some hope of help. With Baggie High secured and offering no real resistance, the leaders of the AoR taskforce responded to the request, sending half their force to assist in the assault on Chryslus Castle as quickly as possible. At this point, circumstances turned against the Revolutionaries, as a radiation storm rolled in over the region. The reinforcements were forced to seek cover, delaying their advance while those attacking the castle were also forced to fall back. In the meantime, the Castle Guard took the opportunity as a welcome relief, taking time to reload, recuperate, tend to their wounded and shore up their defenses as best they could. By the time the reinforcements from Baggie High reached Chryslus Castle, the attackers were on the back foot and unable to make any real progress. The reinforcements helped fill the gaps in their ranks, making good their losses, but were unable to provide the breakthrough they so desired. Unable to breach the city’s defenses, the Army of Revolution changed tactics, laying siege to the castle in the hope of starving it out while cutting it off from its supplies. Operation DEAD AIR While the Chryslus Castle task force faltered, the southern task force continued its advance. Proceeding through the ruins of Detroit, the force stopped several times to clear out nests of raiders in order to claim their lairs for their own. This allowed them to build more supply depots and operational bases that they would use to support their advance, while also maintaining the lines of communication back to the Revolutionaries’ command. News of the problems encountered at Chryslus Castle proved to be troubling, but the decision was made to continue the southern advance rather than risk weakening it and compromising their attack on Park Lane. Efforts to buy off the Scrap Dogs also proved to be futile, with the gang proving to be far less receptive then Mrs. Mothrapickles was. The raiders simply killed all but one of the first team to approach them; the survivor was tortured and then sent back with a message to keep off their territory. Rather than expend troops trying to clear out the Henry Wainwright towers, the decision was made to divert their advance further to the west through the Cass Corridor, and then loop south, skirting downtown to attack Park Lane from the east. While this would mean greater contact with raider groups, it was expected that they would be smaller and less organized, and thus far less of a threat. A different threat emerged as Radio Free Detroit began broadcasting reports on what was going on in the city, quickly spreading news of the Army of Revolution’s advance and attacks. Having prepared for this possibility, the Revolutionaries launched their own contingency, codenamed Operation DEAD AIR. A small, well-trained and well-equipped assault force was sent ahead of the main advance to destroy the radio station. Instead, when they arrived they found that it was abandoned, its staff having already fled and relocated operations elsewhere. Radio Free Detroit would remain on the air for the duration of the conflict, broadcasting from a hidden location. Southern Advance Despite the failure of DEAD AIR, the southern advance continued unabated. The Army of Revolution had chosen to bypass Arsetown entirely, given that the community had no military to speak of and no resources worth their time to seize for their own. Instead, they planned to come back and annex the community once they had solidified their control over the city. In the meantime, the primary objective of the advance was to take control of Park Lane, and from there use it as a staging ground to move on Grand Central. Now forewarned by both the runners from Chryslus Castle and Radio Free Detroit, Park Lane did its best to prepare for the inevitable. The city went on a hiring spree, snapping up as many mercenaries as possible to bolster their defenses, while calling up every member of the Safety Patrol that they could. Plans were put in motion to defend the community proper when the actual invasion occurred, including options for what was seen as being an inevitable house-to-house streetfight. Hoping to stop the advance, Mayor Seth Hunchinson went to the Black Skull Company with the hopes of hiring them to lead the defense against the invasion. Instead, Commander Wendell refused by simply upping the hiring fee to the point where the city was unable to pay for it. Not to be deterred, Huchinson enacted other plans, including sending runners to open talks with Grand Central about some form of alliance. While Mayor Jackson Stone was open to the idea, he faced an obstructionist city council that refused to support him. Not only did they have little love for Park Lane, but they also wanted to keep the GCPD in reserve against what they saw as being the inevitable attack on their own city, or the risk of a raid from Zug Island. Secretly, several council members were hoping for the fall of Park Lane, if only to ensure their own city’s prominence. Having bypassed the Scrap Dogs’ territory, the Army of Revolution entered downtown and then turned westwards, advancing on Park Lane. As they did, they encountered resistance coming from several different fronts. Park Lane sent their mercenaries out to slow the Revolutionaries’ advance through harassing and spoiling attacks, many of which wound up costing them heavily for little actual gain. At the same time, they found their flank being harassed by opportunistic raiders coming out of downtown. Frustrated by this move, but not wanting to lose momentum, Task Force commander Major Kim Cho dispatched troops into downtown to keep the raiders off his back. While it did slow his advance, it seemed that their invasion of Park Lane was inevitable. Wendell’s War By late spring, the Army of Revolution had occupied a crescent-shaped chunk of Detroit, stretching from their headquarters in the north-west and encompassing Baggie High, Scrap Iron City, Arsetown and reaching out to Park Lane. A small spur also extended towards Chryslus Castle, which they continued to keep under siege. While on the surface the defenders were holding out, inside the Castle, the defenses were wavering. Shortages of food and ammunition were taking their toll, and the question was being asked of just how long the castle could hold out. While their advance was moving slower than expected, especially given the twin failures of the Chrylsus Castle assault and DEAD AIR, the Army of Revolution remained confident. Park Lane was within their sights to the point where they had even made strikes on the community’s gates for the simple sake of rattling the defenders. The mercenaries that Park Lane had hired were proving to be little more than a distraction, while Grand Central showed no signs of getting involved with the conflict. Instead, the truth was anything but. An emergency summit had been called by representatives from Chryslus Castle, drawing in delegates from both Park Lane and Grand Central. To their surprise, a representative of Arsetown was also present. The summit painted a grim picture of what was to come; if Chryslus Castle fell, then there would be nothing holding the Revolutionaries back from Park Lane and then Grand Central. Armed with this evidence, the representatives came up with a plan to try and turn the tide of the campaign. The four communities went to the Black Skull Company, offering them an exorbitant amount of caps (and trade concessions) in exchange for their help fighting the Revolutionaries. Wendell agreed, but only on the condition that the communities also granted him unrestricted command over operations, a term that they readily agreed to. Having extracted his pound of flesh, Wendell went to work in launching his own campaign, one that he began with a speed and decisiveness that suggested he had been planning this all along. His first move was to bolster Park Lane’s defences with GCPD troops, something that caused no small amount of friction before being grudgingly accepted. This move proved to be an insightful one, as an AoR force launched another spoiling attack on the settlement, only to be repulsed by the sheer numbers of defenders present. Having been put on the back foot for the moment, the Revolutionaries were unprepared for what Wendell did next. Dividing the Black Skull Company up into smaller strike forces, Wendell launched a guerrilla war against the Army of Revolution all across their holdings. His troops struck at staging grounds, supply bases, watchtowers, patrols and anything else of value, costing them men and resources. Furthermore, it forced them to slow their advance and redirect reserve troops away from the frontlines as they were forced to deal with these attacks. At the same time, he began a push at the southern flank of the AoR’s advance, launching hit and fade attacks out of downtown. These strikes not only whittled away at their numbers, but also caused the revolutionaries to pull away from their advance and peruse the attackers deeper into the district. Not only did this pen them up to further strikes and ambushes, but it also drew out the raiders and others who dwelled in the area, who in turn took to preying on the revolutionaries. One particular raider leader proved to be a substantial threat, taking to ambushing patrols with a rocket launcher and wiping out whole squads at a time. Not everything went to plan, and the Black Skull Company did suffer losses. In one case, a squad was wiped out in a Revolutionary counterattack, leaving just a single survivor, Kara Stinson. Not to be deterred, Stinson continued her own private war against the revolutionaries, waging it form a hidden base within downtown for several months. In spite o these and other setbacks, the Black Skull Company remained ahead of their enemies, pinning down their forces and whittling away at them. Collapse Facing ever-increasing losses, collapsing supply lines and strangled communication, the Army of Revolution bogged down, unable to make any headway. Their frontline in downtown began to crumble as their forces collapsed into isolated pockets, unable to maintain coherence. Morale plummeted, and desertions became rife across the front as many of their conscripts simply abandoned the army to return to their previous lives. Their rear echelons were not fairing much better, as constant attacks wore down the flow of troops and supplies from the north. As casualties mounted, it became impossible to continue to supply the southern front, which served to only further drive down morale. Radio Free Detroit continued to broadcast exaggerated reports of both the Black Skulls’ attacks and the Army’s defeats, painting a bleak picture of the situation. For a moment it seemed like the only bright spot was the ongoing siege of Chryslus Castle, which had, by and large, remained unaffected by the attacks. Having bolstered his numbers with troops from Baggie High, Scrap Iron City and even reinforcements intended for the southern front, Ken Pendleton remained confident of an inevitable victory, with the Chryslus Castle forces unable to dislodge him. What he instead found was that his forces were attacked from behind, flanked by Black Skull troops and supporting mercenaries sent to relieve Chryslus Castle. Caught off-guard, Pendleton tried to bring his forces around to face the new threat, wary of being drawn off into ambushes or dragged away from the castle. Instead, he realized too late that this attack had been carefully coordinated, with the Castle Guard staging a breakout as he was trying to deal with the new threat. Carefully slicing his force in two, the mercenaries and Castle Guard were able to isolate and destroy half his force. Realising that he had lost his chance and had no way to regain his position, Pendleton fell back towards Baggie High. Days later, the southern front came under attack by a combined force of Park Lane Safety Patrol and GCPD troops, supported by mercenaries. Taking advantage of the damage that they had already wrought, the combined forces isolated and crushed individual Revolutionary units. Others simply broke and fled, either trying to pull back to the relative safety of their northern holdings or deserting altogether. After failing to control the situation, Major Cho joined them, fleeing back towards Scrap iron City with what troops he could still hold. While there had been no surrender, no cease-fire and no attempts at negotiation, it was clear that the Revolutionary War was over. Aftermath Army of Revolution Within the Army of Revolution, the consequences of the revolutionary war were immediate. A cadre of officers led by Martin Kruger staged a coup, deposing Olivia Milton. Under Kruger the Revolutionaries attempted to staunch the bleed and make good their losses, managing to bring some order back to the chaos that had consumed their forces. Orders managed to get out to consolidate their remaining troops in Baggie High and Scrap Iron City, abandoning the entire Southern advance as being untenable. The army didn’t even attempt to take Arsetown, despite effectively encircling it, feeling that doing such would not only cost them valuable men but would overextend their holdings. A bloody purge followed, as officers throughout the army were tried and executed on jumped up charges of incompetence, dereliction of duty and so forth. Both Ken Pendleton and Kim Cho were among those killed, being used as examples of failure despite their efforts to preserve their forces. In their places, Kruger moved his own loyalists into positions of power, solidifying his hold on command. Olivia Milton was forced to retire, being seen as too high-profile to simply execute. For all their efforts, the Army of Revolution were able to seize and hold two settlements out of the six that they had targeted. While they had dramatically increased their holdings and gained a foothold in the city proper, it still fell far short of their target of bringing the entire Detroit Wasteland to heel. Baggie High would remain profitable for the Revolutionaries, creating medicines for their troops and chems that could be traded for weapons and supplies. Conversely, Scrap Iron City suffered a series of accidents that slowed its output, massively degrading its actual value. Their losses, however, had been nothing short of catastrophic. While accurate numbers were hard to gage (few actually had any idea of just how big the army was, especially given their tendency to conscript raiders to make up numbers) it was estimated that they had lost two-thirds of their pre-war strength to combat losses and desertions. The only saving grace was that the bulk of the losses came from their low-end conscript troops who represented a lower investment of time and resources. However, there were a few high profile casualties, such as Lisa Milton, the niece (and only living relative) of Olivia Milton. Overall, it was hard to gage the Revolutionary War as being any sort of victory for the Army of Revolution. While they had gained territory, they had done such at a tremendous cost that would prevent them from being an active threat for years to come. Black Skull Company After years of rebuilding and being seen as a shadow of their former self, Black Skull Company emerged from the Revolutionary War as heroes, perceived as having saved the Detroit Wasteland from conquest. That they had done such after essentially extorting the settlements for payment was largely overlooked due to the immense body of goodwill they had built up through their actions. The war had helped cement their reputation as the preeminent mercenary command in the Detroit Wasteland, placing them on a pedestal that none could assail. That was not to say that the campaign had been without losses; anything but. The unit had suffered casualties in its operations, losing entire squads in action, and setting their rebuilding back a considerable distance. However, some of these losses were made up for by recruiting from the mercenaries that had worked alongside them during the conflict. In doing such, they only further reduced the chance of any other outfit being able to rival them. There was one oddity of their victory, however. Kara Stinson, one of their soldiers, emerged as a hero for her one-woman guerrilla war against the Revolutionaries in the downtown district. However, shortly after she returned to the Black Skull Company, she was dismissed by Wendell and told never to return for reasons that remain unknown. Chryslus Castle Despite their defences and determination, Chryslsus Castle came distressingly close to falling during the revolutionary war. While the Army of Revolution’s initial invasion had failed, their protracted siege had managed to wear down their supplies and strain their defenders to breaking point. If not for the intervention of Black Skull Company, the castle may very well have fallen, a fact that the castle’s leadership found to be deeply humiliating. As a result of the war and the losses it had suffered, Chryslus Castle was forced to engage more with other communities. Trade increased between it and Park Lane, although a fair amount of resentment remained over Scrap Iron City, especially given the latter’s remaining under the Revolutionaries’ control. New plans were drawn up for the defense of the castle, including expanding the stockpiles of supplies in the advent of another siege. Making good losses would take some time, especially given the Castle’s desire to return to a more isolationist position. In the long term, Chryslus Castle began making plans to retake Scrap Iron City, albeit in order to return the settlement to their control. Reports of the ongoing problems that the Army of Revolution has suffered in their attempts to occupy the city has only increased the Castle’s resolve, feeling that retaking the settlement is only as matter of time and opportunity. Park Lane The war was costly for Park Lane. The Safety Patrol suffered considerable casualties in their efforts to slow the Army of Revolution’s advance. Likewise, their hired mercenaries had also suffered their own losses, removing some of the most experienced and capable individuals and groups. The city also suffered financially, having emptied its coffers to pay for their mercenaries as well as later the Black Skull Company. However, the war had also elevated Park Lane’s position further. Being the focus of the pivotal moments of the conflict helped build the town’s reputation, painting it as having been heroically defiant in the face of the Revolutionaries’ aggression. Park Lane played to this, using its newfound influence to bolster trade, especially towards the normally isolationist Chryslus Castle who found themselves in need of what they had to offer. Similarly, the thawing of relationships with Grand Central opened up other avenues. Grand Central While physically untouched by the conflict due to its positions, Grand Central did suffer losses amongst the GCPD officers contributed to the war effort. They also had to shoulder a portion of the price paid out to Black Skull Company, which did cost the city financially. In the aftermath, however, Grand Central was able to reap the benefits of greater involvement and cooperation with other settlements, and an expanded role in trading. On a political level, the conflict helped bolster Mayor Jackson Stone’s reputation and massively increased his sway over the city council. This, in turn, allowed him to further push his reformist agenda, creating more openness and allowing Grand Central to expand its influence into the Detroit Wasteland. Mrs Mothrapickles She ate the Fancy Lads Snack Cakes that the Army of Revolution had paid her off with. They were delicious. Category:History Category:Michigan